


When All Else Fails (Try a Kiss)

by flowerpetal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hiccups, I'm going to go wallow in regret, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Suga has a sister, Suga likes comparing Daichi to a cat, also there are cats, butterflies are evil creatures, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpetal/pseuds/flowerpetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Suga-san has hiccups! Suga-san has hiccups!”</p><p>Sugawara catches a bad case of the hiccups leading to a day full of discovering new traumatising ways to cure them. Daichi is entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Else Fails (Try a Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot that spiraled out of control and became an 11k monster.  
> First finished daisuga ever, so please enjoy.

It starts in morning volleyball practice, sometime in winter, right in the middle of their usual spiking routine.

It’s comfortably warm in the school’s gymnasium and Suga is standing in the middle of the court, his back against Kageyama’s, repeatedly passing the ball to whomever’s next in line to spike it, whether it be Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima, Ennoshita or Hinata. Kageyama is closely following his example, asking each spiker how they liked their toss and what they would like him to change about it, perhaps in a too aggressive way, which Suga used to find extremely ridiculous, but now sees as completely Kageyama-esque.

He tries not to pay his kouhai that much mind though, only giving him the occasional small bits of advice about communication techniques – he has other things to worry about. This is the one time he can work on improving both himself and the strength of the bond between his teammates, so his concentration is at the point where he could follow a fly out of the corner of his eye while receiving, blocking, tossing and spiking all at once (even if the thought of it itself is exhausting and he kind of sounds like Kageyama when he first came to Karasuno).

He doesn’t notice the gawks at first, they are much too quiet and then they only feel like tiny gulps of air that are trying to escape his throat. Suga sends another well calculated toss to Asahi, high up and a little bit away from the net, when a tiny and unexpected squeak, loud enough for only the current spiker to hear, resonates from his mouth.

With the help of the pinpointing accuracy of his eyes, Suga detects Asahi turning his head to see what the noise is about and where it came from. His nose is scrunched up in confusion, something he does naturally and more often than he knows.

While his gaze searches intently for the source of the disturbance, it manages to completely miss the ball, letting it hit his head instead of his arm that is swinging by it, seeking the surface of the object it was supposed to slam down.

Suga’s hands move to his mouth immediately, eyes widening as he watches his friend land on the floor and proceed to stand stupefied in the middle of the court, staring at his palm which isn’t stinging quite like it should be. The behaviour that Hinata often displays  during matches looks out of place on Asahi’s giant form, and it soon becomes too much to ignore, causing Suga to start giggling hysterically.

By the time Asahi turns around, the disorientation cause by the sudden hit gone, everyone has taken the liberty of following Suga’s example and the gymnasium walls echo with a mix of laughter, giggles and chuckles. Even Kageyama is grinning, although the smile doesn’t quite fit him right yet – he still looks kind of like he’s plotting a murder, much rather than enjoying himself.

“Oi, Asahi, what was that about? I thought getting hit in the head was Hinata’s thing!” Suga hears Tanaka call out to Asahi from the corner of the gymnasium, making his giggles turn louder and more prominent, even though he feels guilty for his friend’s mishap – he was the cause of it after all.

As hard as Suga tries to stop laughing, it becomes practically impossible when he’s watching the first and second years – Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have managed to catch the entire thing on tape, claiming it as a form of _‘precious blackmail material’_ , Nishinoya is rolling on the floor laughing and shouting incoherent words while Ennoshita desperately tries to get him to stand up and Hinata is strongly protesting against Tanaka’s statement of getting hit in the head with a ball being his ‘ _thing_ ’ (Kageyama, who turns to join the argument half way through, choosing Tanaka’s side of course, saying that not only is hitting himself in the head his thing, but also hitting other’s heads for them to which Hinata doesn’t reply). Daichi is probably the only one who only preserves a small smile on his face instead of bursting into laughter as he converses with coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, who also look as serious as ever, about an upcoming practice match.

Suga’s giggles are suddenly interrupted when another squeak sneaks past his lips, this time ringing out into the air much louder than before. The setter freezes up and looks around himself, noticing that everyone else has stopped laughing now too, their eyes stone set on him and their faces hard and sober (yes, even Hinata’s, who is practically unable to be serious about anything that doesn’t involve volleyball). Suga raises both his arms up in an unspoken and confused apology, his mouth desperately trying to form an excuse for the abrupt squeal.

“Suga-san’s got hiccups!” Nishinoya suddenly snaps out of his stone-faced faze and confronts the setter. “Suga-san’s got actual _hic_ upps!”

“No I don- _hueeck!_ ” Suga is quick to defend himself, yet his body betrays him in the worst possible way – by making him slip up and hiccup. “I-I...”

 A few moments of deadly silence pass before everyone bursts out laughing again. A similar scene to the one before paints itself in front of the setter’s eyes, only now the laughs are directed at him and though he knows they’re meant in a friendly way (like they were for Asahi), he can’t help but feel embarrassed by them. Hiccups aren’t that big of a deal, right?

“Did you get it, Tsukki? Did’ya, did’ya?” Yamaguchi is nudging Tsukishima in the ribs, both staring at the screen of his phone, while Kageyama and Hinata argue fervently (and stupidly) next to them.

“Kageyama, what – what are hiccups?”

“You dumbass! How can you not know what hiccups are, are you that empty headed?! Idiot! Blockhead! Dumbass!”

“You used dumbass twice, moron! Come up with some new insults already!”

Nishinoya and Tanaka are dancing around the court, holding each-other by the hands and singing a song of which Suga can barely make out the words, all the while being chased by a giggling Ennoshita, whose face looks as red as a cooked crab’s.

“ _Suga-san has hiccups! Suga-san has hiccups!_ _Suga-san has hiccups!”_

Suga hiccups again, causing another wave of laughter to wash over the group.

 “ _Suga-san has hiccups! Suga-san has hiccups!”_

“Nishinoya, Tanaka! St – _ahahah_ – op it!

“ _Suga-san has hiccups! Suga-san has hiccups! Suga-san has-”_

“Everybody, calm down, i-it’s nothing special to have hiccups!”

The voices of the entire team mash together into one large shouting mess which makes Suga blush immensely. Asahi, who is trying hard to calm their kouhai down, ends up only making it harder for Suga to stop getting flustered, not that it’s entirely his fault. Seeing a large man with a beard trying to calm down a team that looks mostly like it’s made up of elementary students really does look wrong, even when he knows his friend has no ill intentions.

His friends’ reactions to Asahi’s ‘scolding’ are ridiculously alike to what Suga would expect from them – they only start shouting louder and moving faster.

“You call that scolding Asahi?! Do a better job!”

“ _Suga-san has hiccups! Suga-san has hiccups!”_ Tanaka continues belting out the chant.

“Ah, sorry Nishinoya.”

Suga notices Asahi subconsciously scratching the back of his head, a habit he acquired at times when he became nervous.

“ _Suga-san has hiccups!”_

His face still blushing severely, Suga decides closing his eyes would be best, so he lets his eyelids slip down and tries to block out his teammates voices – which would otherwise only continue to embarrass him further, but a mere three minutes into his session of trying to clear up his mind (and face) he feels gentle fingertips on his waist, disturbing him again. He swats them away, his hand hesitating gently before hitting them, only to gain two long arms in form of a replacement, wrapping around his waist and pulling him back until he hits the hard surface of someone’s chest.

“Hey, don’t worry Suga. We’ll find a way to get rid of the hiccups, okay?”

Daichi’s voice is soft and comforting, his whispers into Suga’s ear turning the words to sugar as his arms hold the setter in a loving embrace. Suga only nods, afraid he’ll hiccup again if he speaks. His arms wrap around Daichi’s in front of his waist and he nuzzles his head steadily into his boyfriend’s neck, much like one of the cats he’s saved off the street (and who Daichi is many times jealous of) often does to him.

Suga ends up squeaking again anyway, right as he sets his head comfortably into his favourite crease on Daichi’s shoulder, making the captain chuckle and his throat vibrate soundly against Suga’s head. The blush on his face deepens to a cherry red and soon even the mole on his face has been covered by the redness. Knowing full well how much it annoys Daichi to be unable to see his mole, Suga tries his best to squeeze all the bits of embarrassment out of his body, though he fails desperately.

“Hey! Knock it off, there are children here!”

“Who are you calling a child?!”

His eyes open just in time to catch Daichi’s affectionate stare, before Suga turns his face towards Tanaka and Hinata who seem to be bantering again, their words like continuous cold showers over his head. It’s too much for him to handle – he just wants to let the embarrassment pass while he cuddles up in Daichi’s arms.

“Y-you wanna go, huh?”

“Bring it on, shortie!”

Suga smiles in a wistful kind of way, though it’s interrupted by another ‘ _hueeck’_ from his mouth. He turns his head back to Daichi, to find him staring half-angrily at the arguing pair.

“Knock it off! We’ve got something better to do!”  Daichi’s call seems to quiet Tanaka and Hinata down for a while, though the matter is sure to be brought up again sometime later, or so Suga predicts. His eyes still focused on Daichi’s face, he is unable to notice the expressions the others are giving him, but the mischievously determined look on his boyfriend’s face is more than enough to get Sugawara worried for his existence.

 

 

“Alright! Today’s mission is to get Suga’s hiccups to go away!” Daichi starts the team meeting while Suga looks around the group that’s gathered at their cafeteria table. Everyone who was present in that day’s practice is now wasting away their lunch break at the urgent meeting that has been called to discuss the situation of his hiccups.

Suga himself, is sitting in his honorary vice captain spot on Daichi’s right, the blush having stuck on his face all through-out his classes, since nothing he’d tried to do to stop the hiccups would work correctly so far. He’d gotten scolded multiple times by his teachers until he finally gathered enough courage (or dignity) to explain to them what the problem was – the results now etched into the skin on his face.

“Since Sugawara can’t practice in his current... uh... state, we’ll have to come up with a set of different methods, remedies if you would, that could stop his hiccups. Since everything Suga here has tried hasn’t made a difference at all, not that I’m surprised, we will have to work very hard.”

“Dai- _hueeck_ -chi.” Suga whines and hiccups at the same time, clearly offended.

“Sorry, Suga-chan, but it’s true!”

Suga pouts at Daichi, who responds with a bright smile, making the setter’s sad look falter. If the use of _chan_ with his name had softened him up a little, Daichi’s smile is now finishing the job and turning Suga to mush.

Sighing, the silver head turns away and rests his head on the palm of his hand, which he is sure his boyfriend will take as the sign to continue with the meeting. He starts pondering over all the possible methods the others could make him try to get rid of the annoying hiccups and how he could avoid them, but nothing specific comes to mind. He doesn’t really trust Tanaka and Nishinoya with curing something like this, though Daichi will give him no choice.

Suga himself had tried just about anything he could remember helped in his childhood – drinking water, holding his breath and singing a single pitch for as long as he could – but none had any effect on him, neither positive nor negative. He feels truly horrible as he hiccups again. The sensation in his throat is under the control of something other than his brain, making it seem as if everything in his body _wants_ to make him suffer.

“Does everyone understand?” Daichi wraps up his speech already and Suga feels like he’s missed out on something important, but he lets the warning thoughts slip by his consciousness, telling himself he needn’t worry about the plans if Daichi is in charge. The group shows their approval eagerly, with nods and shouts of yes or of course, quite reserved considering their behaviour in the gym mere hours ago. It’s certainly making Sugawara incredibly suspicious.

“We have until after practice tonight!”

 

 

Suga finds himself suddenly sitting with a large spoon of sugar in his hand, Yamaguchi placed across the table from him with the rest of the team crowded around him in chairs. They’re all staring at him and it’s making him uncomfortable with how quiet everything (and everyone) is. Suga doesn’t like attention when he’s off court, especially not from so many people.

_“Hueeck!”_

The hiccup can’t be stopped and after having just reached a point where he could control it better and having told this to his team, a blush covers Suga’s cheeks again. He feels like the amount of times he’s blushed today is greater than any other day, even grander than the time he and Daichi were caught kissing in the corner of a deserted hallway, and by his old English Literature teacher too. He wouldn’t be doing that again soon at all (not that he is unwilling to repeat it – Suga just doesn’t want to be caught again).

By his next hiccup, Suga’s perceptive eyes catch Yamaguchi sending nervous glances to anyone he possibly can, so instead of continuously looking from the spoon to his kouhai and observing both of them, he sticks it in his mouth and swallows it down in one gulp. The crystals of sugar are sweet beyond compare and Suga enjoys the sensation they leave on his tongue immensely.

“Yamaguchi, I think this might be working!” Suga splutters out to his kouhai with his mouth still full of sugar. Happiness washes over his heart as he watches the first year light up with pride, his freckles catching fire in the sunlight, knowing that he is the reason for one of Yamaguchi’s (rare) accomplishments.

“I can’t believe it was that easy! How can you be so un-capable of taking care of such a simple thing on your own, Suga? Congratulations Yamaguchi!“

 _“_ Daichi! You’re being me – _hueeck!”_

Suga suddenly finds himself in a rough coughing fit, multiple bits of sugar scratching against the inside of his throat. His face turns pale white, a wonderful contrast to the pink of his blush that has almost fully disappeared off his cheeks. With his mouth full of the small crystals and in the middle of talking with his mouth full, hiccupping was not the best idea his body has yet had. The few bits of sugar that he’d swallowed at the exact moment he hiccupped, had gained full access to his trachea, therefore making his throat strain in endless coughs.

Someone ran up behind Suga’s back the moment he started coughing and by the feeling of their hands hitting at his back, Suga has a feeling it’s Daichi who has come to his rescue (yet again). After a series of heavy whacks on his back, Suga’s coughs stop and the setter finally has a chance to breathe normally. He lifts his head up to face Yamaguchi’s disappointed look.

“I’m so sorry, Suga-san! It worked on me plenty of times, so I thought it might... well...”

“That’s – _hueeck_ – okay, Yamaguchi. You – _hueeck_ – gave it your best.”

Suga offers the first year a soft smile before he turns around and catches Daichi’s eyes into an exhausted look. “Who’s next?”

 

 

 

Hinata swishes around the tables for a minute, running to and from the kitchen, before he places a small red bottle without a label on the table in front of Suga, who eyes it with suspicion. It reminds the setter of a bottle of ketchup like the one his family used to buy, but he’s never heard of ketchup being able to cure hiccups before. Plus, the food remedy gives him chills – he certainly doesn’t want it to end up like the sugar.

“What is – _hueeck_ – this?” Suga asks, crossing his eyes at Hinata, who is smiling enthusiastically, with all the confidence in the world.

“You’ll see, Suga-san. Drink up, it’ll stop your problem for sure and then we can play volleyball normally after class!”

Hinata sounds confident about his remedy, but Suga is reluctant to take his word for it, especially because his kouhai is so excited to practice again he’s sure Hinata would do just about anything possible at the moment to salvage practice time. None the less, Suga unscrews the lid and swishes the bottle around next to his ear. It doesn’t sound any different from water. He brings it to his nose and sniffs. The smell isn’t too odd either, mostly fresh and spicy, which Suga likes.

Slowly, he lifts the liquid to his mouth, pressing the top to his lips, and gulps down the entirety of the bottle before he can manage to be disturbed by a hiccup again.

“No, Suga-san! Not that much!” Suga hears Hinata shout, before the bottle is pulled from his hands, but the damage has already been done.

His throat has caught on fire. Suga can feel the burning all around the sides of his mouth, on his tongue and even in his nose. His eyes are tearing up at the spiciness of the sauce he’d just consumed and in consequence, he can barely say anything.

“Wa – wa – _hueeck_ – ter!”

Suga hears someone run off to shout for a bottle of yoghurt into the kitchen which is connected to the cafeteria they’re currently sitting in, even after he’d specifically asked for water, but he is in no place to argue so he keeps his mouth bare of words, gasping only for the sweet relief of air that cools the burn for a moment. In a few minutes, which seem like hours considering his mouth feels like liquid fire is being poured down it, someone pushes a cold plastic bottle into his hand and Suga chugs down the liquid inside without a moment of hesitation. It doesn’t really taste like yoghurt, but it slowly softens the burning, so he keeps drinking, swallowing like his life depends on it. In the end, he is left with an empty bottle and wide eyes that stare at the empty container in his hand while his team looks at him in complete astonishment.

 “Hinata! You’ve broken him!”

 

 

After he’s been tricked into consuming the hot sauce, Suga is reluctant to drink from the vial given to him by Tsukishima. He can recognize the liquid this time – its smell betrays it, yet the translucent substance is categorized far from enjoyable after Suga places it between the collection of vinegars he’d smelled before. He isn’t sure exactly what type he’s been given, but he knows there’s no way he’s drinking it.

“Come on, Suga, it might actually work this time,” Asahi encourages Suga, ruffling his hair and avoiding the glare the setter is sending his way. Suga shakes his head, his hair flopping around in chunks (it reminds Daichi of a confused puppy) while he denies the “remedy” again.

“I am – _hueeck_ – not drinking that vile – _hueeck_ – thing.”

Eight pairs of eyes blink at him, all but Tsukishima and Daichi widening their eyes to the point when Suga feels like they might fall out of their sockets. Kageyama and Tanaka, as much as they try, fail at it desperately, but Suga can’t resist Hinata when he looks at him like he’s about to burst into tears.

He looks away.

“Oh, come on Suga! It can’t be that bad!”

“Oh right – _hueeck_ – Ennoshita, you want to – _hueeck_ – try it out then?”

Ennoshita’s reaction doesn’t surprise Suga, rather it convinces him further that he should not be drinking what’s in that bottle. The cringing scowl on the second year’s face is truly all he needed to see.

“Suga, you should at least try it yourself before Tanaka decides to push it down your throat. It _is_ his turn soon,” Daichi warns him before he signals to the nodding Tanaka who’s standing at the edge of the group, preparing his murderous gaze (not like it would affect Suga). The setter’s hazel eyes move back down to the vial, the contents of which he’s certain will make the entire room smell bad the moment he opens it again. He shakes his head again.

Tanaka takes a step forward, cracking his knuckles as he nears Suga who looks at him with a silent plea in his eyes. When none of his teammates come to his aid, he cringes on last time before reaching out his arm and grabbing the vial, earning himself a cheer from the group.

He brings the bottle closer to his chest slowly, picks open the top and sniffs the rim warily before the smell makes his face wrinkle in disgust. He cracks the top back on and lays it back down on the table, covering his mouth with the lower part of his arm so he doesn’t puke out his intestines at that exact moment.

“It smells – _hueeck_ – horrible. There is – _hueeck_ – no way I – _hueeck_ – am drinking that.”

“What if you try closing your nose?”

The look Suga gives Hinata for suggesting a solution sends chills down the spiker’s back. Suga is making it more than obvious that he isn’t bursting with enthusiasm at the thought of having to drink the vinegar, but it being one of the remedies, he figures he doesn’t have a choice.

Suga takes Hinata’s advice to heart, because he knows if he doesn’t get the liquid down his throat soon, Tanaka is going to step in and things aren’t going to turn out as pretty then. Knowing anything else would be far more disgusting and repulsive than if he drinks it by his own will and with his nose shut, he takes hold of the vial again, repeating the same process as before, only closing his nose with his other hand before opening the top and letting the smell stream into the room.

This way Suga senses much less of the stench, but some of it still manages to sneak its way through his fingers and into his nostrils. He cringes inwardly, proceeding to let the small bottle touch his lips and slowly sips on the liquid, afraid to swallow it in one go like he did with the hot sauce (because they all know how well that turned out).

The taste is far more terrible than the smell – it’s sour and it’s hard on his tongue, cutting into each of his senses so hard Suga almost spits it all out. He realises now, it would have been much better to down it all at once.

Against his better judgement, he swallows the liquid slowly and gags on it multiple times as it passes down his throat. When he manages to get a sufficient amount of the substance down his throat (it only takes a few more sips) and no hiccupping occurs to disturb him, he lays the vile back down and wipes his hands on his shirt.

“I guess it worked!” Suga beams, showing the group one of his rarest smiles, the one he usually saves for the team’s rainy days. “Thank you, Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima doesn’t really give him a solid answer, but Suga can tell by the small shift in the blocker’s expression that a sense of pride has settled into his head, so he continues grinning. The rest of the team jumps around in celebration of the absence of the nuisance that had been plaguing them since morning and even Kageyama stands up, if only to brush himself off for no particular reason.

“I’m going to head to the last of my classes, alright? I’ll see you in practice!” Suga calls loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear him, but apparently not loud enough for the devilish trio of Tanaka, Hinata and Nishinoya. He acknowledges Daichi’s nod however, and that is confirmation enough that he is free to go (not that he wouldn’t have left without his boyfriend’s permission).

As he walks off, his ears catch onto the pleased murmurs between Daichi and Ennoshita, who are already discussing the set up for the afternoon practice. He leans his head slightly to the right as he paces down the hallway, almost skipping out of happiness. There’s a hum of an old song he’d heard on the radio the other day sticking to his lips showing his unconditional sense of euphoria at having gotten rid of the squeaks that would have disturbed the calmness of the moment.

And it stays that way all throughout Suga’s not-so-silent walk, until he reaches the doors of his classroom and a surprising hiccup finds its way into the echo of his classmates’ chatter one more time, as loudly (if not louder) as before. It earns him a sigh from himself and many of his kouhai who have wondered into the classroom to discuss club matters with their senpais. Suga is only glad none of his teammates are around to hear it, the disappointment sinking into his chest, blistering his ecstasy.

Tsukishima hadn’t succeeded after all.

 

 

Suga supposes Daichi will find out about his misfortune prior to the others, and his suspicion is confirmed when he rushes into Suga’s classroom at the first chance he gets, bursting through the sliding door so suddenly it almost slams off its hinges.

“What happened?” He asks the setter when he stops at his desk. His expression reminds Suga of a distressed badger and he can’t help but giggle. It’s not often he sees Daichi like this, even if the circumstances this time are a bit more annoying than usual.

“They – _hueeck_ – came back. Sorry,” Suga tells his boyfriend, pecking his cheek as he does so. He’s quite shy about his squeals showing so frequently to everyone present and until now, he figured staying quiet would be best, but who can stay quiet when it’s Daichi talking to them.

“What are you sorry for? It’s not your fault you’re squealing like a little cat.”

Suga doesn’t quite understand the reference, but he pays it no mind and let’s it slip – it’s not like he needs to know its meaning to understand what Daichi is saying.

“Yes, I – _hueeck_ – know, but you and – _hueeck_ – Ennoshita had the entire practice – _hueeck_ – mapped out and – _hueeck_ – now I’ve gone and mucked it – _hueeck_ – up again.”

Sugawara looks guilty beyond compare.

“Oh, Suga, it’s not like we can’t change it! Now cheer up before practice starts, I’m informing the others that the hiccup situation has not stopped, and you shouldn’t let Noya and Hinata see that frown!”

Suga just nods, letting Daichi pat him on the head which makes him close his eyes and lean into his hand like he always does, but he is forced to stop himself from continuing such an action, mostly because of the presence of all his classmates. Whatever anyone might come up with about Karasuno’s setter, Suga is by behaviour often more of a cat than a crow.

 

 

The next time he sees Daichi is in the gymnasium, after classes have ended and everyone is free to retract to club activities. He finds his boyfriend sitting in a circle with the other members of the club, including Kiyoko and Yachi, who made it to the gym to practice volleyball (he doesn’t believe that’s what he’ll be doing too though). By the expressions he sees and the energy coming from them, Suga concludes their discussion is far too heated for him to participate in it. As he gets closer, however, it turns out it’s just as ridiculous as ever.

The debate running between Nishinoya and Hinata is by far the most interesting.

“Did you hear that Oikawa is dating _Ushijima_?” Nishinoya shines his eyes at Hinata like his life depends upon the statement.

“No chance Nishinoya-san! It’s obvious he’s going out with Iwaizumi.”

“Well, Tanaka found out from Yamaguchi who got it from Tsukki who talked to Bokuto that Akaashi told him he heard Kuroo and Kenma talking about how Yachi was telling Kiyoko that she saw Ushijima and Oikawa in her favourite restaurant just the other day, so you have no reason to doubt me!”

“That is no proof! I say he’s with Iwaizumi!” Hinata keeps insisting, making Suga shake his head. It’s obvious they’re both wrong – Oikawa isn’t dating anyone at the moment and he found that out from Seijou’s setter himself.

“Oh come on! It’s obvious he’s with Ushijima!”

“That is impossible, Nishinoya-san! He and Oikawa are rivals! Iwaizumi and Oikawa however have been together since they were children. It’s obvious there’s something going on there!”

“Wanna bet on it, champ?”

“Yes! If I’m right you buy me... uh... three packs of pork buns!”

“Ohoho you’re on! And if I’m right you’ll clean the gym double in my stead!” Nishinoya crosses his arms, proud of the bargain he’s come up with.

“What? No fair!”

Suga lets a grin split his lips to reveal two rows of pearly teeth, but the gesture is swiftly demolished by a set of hiccups. Annoyed by the constant squeaks, Suga rolls his eyes and replaces his grin with a simple smile.

“How nice of you to join us, Sugawara.”

Suga’s intake of breath hitches in his throat when he finds Daichi using his full name, causing an unnatural amount of hiccuping. Daichi only ever refuses to use his nickname when he’s planning something grand, and not often in a good way. The smug smile on his face is also a dead giveaway of his intentions.

“Now you follow Nishinoya, he’ll explain everything. We have some... _plans_ to discuss.”

 

 

It’s ridiculously hard for Suga to take both Nishinoya’s idea and his rough explanation of the plan seriously. He’d been left to sit by himself in an abandoned classroom somewhere in the middle of the school, position at one of the tables by the young libero, thinking over how they would ever succeed with Noya’s  crazy, yet _‘by research always effective’_ idea (as Nishinoya had phrased it). He finds it practically impossible to scare him when he knows they’ll be scaring him, especially since Suga is really only afraid of one thing and nobody except Daichi knows what that is.

Suga’s eyes widen.

Daichi.

In this case, his boyfriend isn’t on his side as much as he is on Nishinoya’s (his eagerness to get rid of the hiccups outgrowing his need to protect Suga), so he most definitely isn’t going to keep this a secret from the others, even if he’d promised against it. Suga buries his face into his hands, hiccupping quietly as his cheeks turn red and his eyes grow to the size of small plates. His mind ponders the possibilities of this plan turning out in his favour, but he doesn’t find a single thing that could turn this tide to match his security.

_Would it really be that bad?_

So his friends find out about his fear, it’s no big deal is it?

 The thing he’s tried most to protect from the outside world, the thing he’d only shared with one person who he was sure wasn’t going to use it against him would be public, yes, but when the currents had shifted against him like this, trying to prevent Daichi from spilling was futile.

He expects he’ll be teased endlessly about it, provoked by everyone on his team. Furthermore if the knowledge spreads from Karasuno to Nekoma and to Fukurodani, Shinzen and Ubugawa, (possibly to AobaJousai too since Kageyama had been talking to Iwaizumi lately) and from there onto Shiratorizawa, a result of the unlikely friendship that had grown between Hinata and Ushijima. Suga hits the point when the blush doesn’t fade into his hands, but stays constant on his cheeks, radiating heat into the tips of his fingers.

When the setter finally gathers enough courage to lift his head, his eyes meet with the sight of a small butterfly, more specifically the Monarch butterfly (because Suga thinks knowing the names of half the butterfly species is common knowledge) fluttering around in an open jar, not yet having found the opening that would let it fly into the open air. The colourful creature’s wings are flapping around out of rhythm and its eyes send chills down Suga’s spine.

“Haaaaaaaaa – _hueeck_ – aaaaaaaa!”

Suga topples over in his chair and falls to the ground with a hard thud. The creature in the jar, his worst fear has found the opening and is now flying around the empty classroom. The setter scrambles up onto his feet and makes a run for the door, hoping the creature won’t sense him leaving. His cheeks are as pale as a sheet of paper as he slides open the door, careful to have his eyes always on the revolting little butterfly.

He runs out into the hallway and around the corner, where he smacks straight into Nishinoya and Daichi, who seem to have been waiting for him to arrive. Suga jumps back a few feet at the sudden encounter, but the moment he feels something light and fluttery hit his back, he runs back towards Daichi and hides behind his back.

“Dai-chi! Get – _hueeck_ – rid of – _hueeck_ – that horrible – _hueeck_ – creature!”

Suga finds a small tear slipping out of his eye and he quickly blinks it away, hoping no one managed to see the slip up of his phobia. He catches Daichi’s stern look at Nishinoya who nods and heads off in jumps to catch the butterfly, while the captain turns around and presses Suga into his chest, letting him grip harshly on the fabric of his sweater.

“Why would you – _hueeck_ – do something like – _hueeck_ – that?”

“I’m sorry, we honestly thought it would work Suga-chan.”

Daichi is holding him so close Suga can barely breathe, but his embrace is comforting, soothing and much appreciated. Something about his arms running up and down his back makes him less and less afraid of the butterfly that Suga knows is hiding somewhere behind Daichi’s back, waiting to jump out and attack him again.

“It – _hueeck_ – didn’t, though!”

Suga hiccups through the sentence, looking up at Daichi. If anything, it made the hiccups more frequent and far more annoying than they were before.

“I can see that, hiccup boy,” Daichi chuckles. His smile is all Suga can concentrate on – so bright and blinding, even though he’s still half shaking in his boyfriend’s arms. It’s a smile that could cure any disease, a smile that stabs right through his heart and makes it flutter around. Still, Suga doesn’t particularly appreciate Daichi humouring his fear and he gets embarrassed again, going from pale white to dark pink.

“Hey! Don’t – _hueeck_ – laugh about this! How – _hueeck_ – could you set that – _hueeck_ – beast on me?”

Suga hides his face into Daichi’s sweater, the one he so often likes to steal from him. The fabric stays so big on him he can drown himself in the scent of his boyfriend’s cologne when he misses him. Though other may view it as ludicrous, Suga finds his fear to be completely normal – butterflies are terrifying creatures that feed on the salt of various corpses and rotten fruit – why would he not fear them.

“Well, for one it was supposed to be a cure for your _hueeck_ -ups,” Daichi imitates a hiccup, which earns him another well-planned glare from Suga. “Also, I’ve never seen you near a butterfly before, so it was natural curiosity.”

“I – _hueeck_ – hate you.”

“Sure you do. I hate you too Suga-chan.”

 

 

After Suga has calmed down and he and Daichi have returned to the gym, it’s halfway through practice time already. Suga can see in his kouhai’s movements that they are all aware of the small quantity of time left to get rid of the nuisance that had been plaguing them since that morning, so he tries getting right to it by telling his boyfriend to call on the next ‘torturers’ (as Suga had became fond of calling them).

He regrets that decision immediately.

Daichi calls upon Tanaka, much to Suga’s surprise. He figured that with the spooking remedy out of the way, Tanaka would have no reason to think up something else, but he was very wrong. What Tanaka suggests is out of the limit of his physical abilities.

“You have to do a handstand.”

“Wh – _hueeck_ – at?”

“It can be a headstand too, but handstands are usually easier. Choose as you wish.”

Suga resorts to giving Tanaka a look of disbelief, doing his best to express both his confusion and disagreement through the hazel orbs. He catches Tanaka rolling his eyes in return, something he’s so used to now-a-days he ignores it.

“By doing a handstand you let the spasm that happens between your throat and upper abdomen lessen up and the hiccups are cured,” Tanaka drawls on slowly and as quietly as he can, but his smart definition still spurs quite the reaction from their team, including Sugawara, who stares at him as if he’s shifted into a frog in front of his own eyes.

“What?” Tanaka angers out.

Kageyama and Ennoshita are first to say something – a most unusual combination to speak up first, but it does manage to get the banter started.

“Tanaka-senpai knows something?”

“Tanaka is using big words!”

Suddenly the whole gymnasium bursts into shouts of ‘Tanaka has grown up!’ and ‘Who are you and what have you done to the real Tanaka!’ Little by little Suga can notice the pale shadowed gaze slipping onto his kouhai’s face, marring his enthusiastic features.

“Shut up, idiots! My sister used to explain this stuff to me and I just remembered a few things!” Tanaka hurls back and Suga can’t help but sigh at how much he’s messed it up now.

“Oh, so Tanaka-san is not smart?”

“What a relief!”

Suga pats Tanaka on the back from one side, while Daichi joins him on the other. “You just made it a whole lot worse, Ryuunosuke.”

Tanaka’s expression turns from confident to absolute regret and disdain, for which he receives another tap on the back from both Suga and Daichi.

“Now Suga, do it,” Sugawara finds himself being the next target of his boyfriend’s attention.

“What?”

“Do a handstand already!”

“B-b – _hueeck_ – but I – “

“No excuses Sugawara. Do it.”

The look Daichi is giving him is too terrifying to disobey, even if he is the only one who can lecture his boyfriend about things others would be scared to mention around him. Even he can’t always fight the power of a commanding father’s stare that Daichi has mastered.

Suga stretches out his arms, careful to find the exact moment to turn upside down so his hiccups don’t cause even more ruckus and make him topple over. He pushes off, closing his eyes as his arms take ground on the wooden podium and his legs become air borne.

The first thing he feels is immense discomfort with the position he’s in. It’s tough enough keeping himself up on his arms, but doing it in the restricting school uniform he’s still wearing is making the experience level up to a whole new rank of hardship. Suga senses an unmeasured amount of air bubbling in his throat, making his left arm waver for a short moment which causes his eyes to open up wide and look at the figures of the gathering crowd hanging from the ceiling (or floor, if Suga were stood up normally).

A distant memory of his middle school gym teacher comes rushing through his head.

 _The solidness of your handstand depends upon where your gaze is, and your gaze should always be fixed on the ground below you_ , the teacher’s voice repeats over and over until it fades back into the distant corner of a long lost past, but by then it’s already too late for Suga. The setter always closes his eyes to avoid concentrating on one thing only, yet in such a hurry to fix his decomposing posture, he’d forgotten the rule and let himself look at the infinite number of legs (Suga can’t disclose how many exactly) that are levelled with his eyes.

His second mistake, not caused completely by his fault, is the hiccup that comes roaring up from his throat at the exact moment his arm dithers for the second time. It’s small and screechy, but it’s enough to both take Suga by surprise and make him tumble over, plunging face-forward into the hard wood that covers the floor

The next thing he knows, he’s covered by bodies that make anything he tries to do to get out of this compromising situation all the more painful.

 

 

“Sorry Sugawara, we’ll be more careful next time!”

 “There will – _hueeck_ – not _be_ a next – _hueeck_ – time.” Suga grumbles. Tanaka, who is nodding along to Daichi’s statement is now sporting a large red mark over half of his face – a result of their group tumble.

After Suga had shown the first signs of falling, Daichi had charged in to grab his legs while Tanaka threw himself to the ground in an attempt to catch their setter. In the process of sliding to the floor he managed to hit Daichi’s feet (which didn’t surprise anyone as flying falls aren’t his forte), tripping him over and sending him ramming into Suga, who slammed his head on Tanaka’s. It was by no means a comfortable experience for either of the three.

“Who’s – _hueeck_ – next Sawamura?” Suga asks, careful to catch Daichi’s sharp intake of breath which he know was caused by the use of his last name (which only gets used when Suga is highly irritated with him).

Suga’s hazel eyes twinkle rampantly as the gentle light framing his face contrasts his features in a godly way at the exact moment his hiccups take rest, making him appear to Daichi as an image of a despicably gorgeous fallen angel.

“We – well, uhm, you see...” Daichi’s flustered reply grabs at Suga’s attention.

“It’s Kageyama – _hueeck_ – isn’t it?”

“Ah, yes!” Daichi grins. “How did you know?”

Suga shrugs and walks off to collect Kageyama, who is chatting casually with Asahi about the different kinds of tosses their ace prefers to have thrown. The bond between them is nowhere near as strong as his and Asahi’s, but Suga is proud of him for trying to do something about that. Mutual trust would bring them closer to victory in the spring tournament.

“Kageyama!” Suga calls, disturbing the peaceful conversation. “Let’s – _hueeck_ – go!”

The younger setter nods, bids a short honorific goodbye to Asahi and slowly begins catching up to Suga and Daichi, who are waiting – quite impatiently if I may add – by the entrance to the gym.

Suga’s watchful eye catches Hinata behind Kageyama carefully observing each of his steps which consequentially earns him a hit of a ball to the head from Yamaguchi’s new serve.

“Oi, oi Hinata! Concentrate!” Coach Ukai shouts at Hinata, finally turning his eyes back from Kageyama’s back to the next serve for which Suga is thankful. He still chuckles at the pairthough, and how oblivious they are to each-other’s mutual affections. He knows young love when he sees it, because he gets to experience it every day.

Suga silently follows after the pair of dark-haired volleyball enthusiast (not that he isn’t one himself) and after a while they stop on the snow-covered field in front of the gymnasium. It’s dark already, not to mention cold, and the stars are out, but Suga refuses to get distracted by their shining beauty, focusing himself only on Daichi and Kageyama who stand still in front of him. A surprise attack, like the commotion with the butterfly is the last thing he wants. Besides, he’s still trying to comprehend how they managed to sneak past him and place the jar on the table in the first place so his mind would be better off without having another mystery to solve.

“Can you lift your arms up please, Suga? Oh, and close your eyes too,” Daichi instructs him. Suga, deciding to ignore the irritation for now and probably forever, raises his arms instantly, yet he lets the second command pass his mind a couple of times for him to ponder it well, before Daichi asks him to close his eyes again – this time with a begging look that looks so out of place on his face Suga ends up doing as instructed out of pure pity.

His arms falter a little as his lids close, waving him in and out of balance while the heels of his shoes try to keep him stable. Suga’s loss of sight has a great affect on his other senses even when it isn’t permanent. He wobbles in his place, bows backwards and forwards, lets his head swing around like a half-empty balloon and moves his knees up and down, proving that if he were to go blind, his life would get a whole lot harder (not to mention he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball anymore).

“Daichi? Kage – _hueeck_ – yama?” Suga calls out into what seems to now be an empty field. His hearing isn’t all that good, so recognizing footsteps around him would probably ensue in an overall failure, because as far as he can tell, Daichi and Kageyama walk completely the same.

His arms hurt from having them lifted all this time, even in the great physical condition he’s in which proves to be far more problematic than the destructive sense of balance he was born with (no wonder he slips on ice all the time). They shake and tremble, his palms pulsing, while Suga struggles to keep them in the air, even going as far as to try and stretch them out as far as he can, to lessen the pressure on his muscles that holding them still is causing.

“This – _hueeck_ – isn’t funny!” He shouts out again. “I’m opening my – _hueeck_ – eyes!”

Before his lids can lift themselves slowly from his bottom lash line though, four pairs of fingers come snapping at his hips, tingling through his T-shirt and under his skin reaching for the most sensitive parts of his body.

Suga bursts into laughter only moments later. It’s a pure, roaring guffaw coming straight from his stomach and echoing into the freezing winter air which converts it into a loud, booming mirage of giggles. The fingers don’t stop their dance over Suga’s hipbones even when he lets his arms fall and tugs at them, trying desperately to remove them.

His eyes lap closed once again and his head gets thrown back almost touching his back in the spur of the moment, while Suga bolsters and laughs away the hiccups that get caught in his throat before they can reach his mouth and create a solid sound. It’s boiling torture perfected to a point to be tickled so, forced to laugh even, but Suga finds himself enjoying it and soon he moves his hands away from the tingling fingers only to clutch his arms over his chest, trying to stop the pain of laughing instead of fighting it.

When his arms grow tighter and tighter across his torso, the pain growing stronger with each tingle of a finger, the hands remove themselves from his sides and the laughter fades to a bare giggle before it vanishes from his lips completely. His eyes open and he turns around to check on Kageyama and Daichi who he knows are standing behind him, one frowning as usual, the other grinning with his hands on his hips, as if tickling is a feat to be proud of.

“So, Suga, did it work?” Daichi asks. Suga shakes his head in a nonchalant way. He can still feel the hiccups building up in his stomach, the air bubbles shaking through his mouth to create the squealing _hueeck_. It’s safe to say the action takes both Kageyama and Daichi by surprise – it’s not quite the answer they were expecting.

“Alright then, Sugawara. Time is up so you’ll have to sleep them off,” Daichi mumbles incoherently so that Suga barely catches onto his words. His eyes are sad, the dark brown overshadowed with his short hair and to Suga he looks like a confused kitten, not a fearsome captain capable of controlling  a reckless flock of baby crows.

Even so, Suga understands Daichi completely – he too wishes the hiccups would be gone by now, but with their demanding permanency they’ve somehow managed to stick around long enough to reach a point when his team would no longer be able to help him and he can do absolutely nothing about it. If there’s anything he hates it’s feeling this helpless. Maybe Daichi is right and the only solution there is, is to sleep them off, if he’ll even be able to fall asleep.

They return to the gym, Daichi sulking, Suga sighing and Kageyama pulling a face off of which deciphering emotions would be impossible and, greeted by the expecting looks of their teammates who are all holding onto their mops, they all shake their heads at the exact same time.

It truly is a bitter sight.

 

 

Sugawara’s phone lights up with an email shortly after he reaches his home.

_> Suga, can I come over?_

A smile clears up Suga’s face while his fingers type an answer to his expecting boyfriend. The sadness and irritation that were infesting his heart had been resolved during the short walk back to his house and his feelings had returned to normal.

_> I see your texts are as strict and boring as ever, Daichi! Yes, come over if you wish!_

He flips his phone screen back down (because flip phones are much cooler and more useful than those gaudy iPhones they sell at the new store in town) and flops himself on his bed. It’s late enough for his parents to have gone to bed so the house is quiet and peaceful which suits him perfectly.

The hiccups are still there, of course, but Suga manages to keep them down at least a smidge by pressing his lips close together when he feels one coming up his throat. It’s ridiculous and silly, but he really has no other choice.

Suga stares at the perfectly white ceiling of his old room covered by volleyball posters. His little sister insisted it needed something to liven it up when he decided to paint it white, so he sought out pictures of famous volleyball players and stuck them on the wall as inspiration. Right above his bed frame is a lovely picture of him and Daichi in their second year, arms slung across each-other’s shoulders in a friendly manner, but in truth the day the picture was taken was the day they’d finally confessed to one another. It’s by far the happiest object in the room, followed swiftly by all the jumpers he’s stolen from Daichi that sit patiently in his closet waiting to be worn.

A hiccup manages to slip through Suga’s controlling barrier and fly into the empty air, colouring itself into an annoying yelp as the room converts itself back to the lonely sound of silence. Suga sighs and turns to the side, checking the large window which is turned to face the garden, waiting for the moment Daichi’s face will appear on the other side of the glass.

His bed is comfortable enough for him to half-nap through the hiccups as he waits for Daichi, the pillows so soft and cuddly that even Caramel, his lovely white tubby joins him in expecting his boyfriend. Suga strokes the cat’s fur, gently running his hand down her back, soothing into a familiar pattern that he knows will make Caramel start purring lovingly. He hums along quietly, mumbling the song that he knows Caramel likes most (the cat is, of course, very picky about her music), Saint-Saëns’s Rondo and Capriccioso which he knows by heart.

The three knocks on the window become almost too slight for him to notice after he starts humming louder, but when Caramel picks up her head to check the window with suspicious eyes  Suga knows Daichi has arrived. He lifts himself off the bed, Caramel protesting by quite aggressively rubbing her nose against his chin and hooking her claws into his shirt which he un-tucks carefully, before he heads off to open the window, letting his boyfriend climb out of the snow into the warm room.

It’s not the first time they’ve done this – snuck into one another’s houses – and Suga doubts it’ll be the last time. His parents have never found out about it and neither have Daichi’s which he counts as quite the achievement.

“How are you holding up, Koushi?” Daichi asks and Suga’s lips stretch into a slight smile when he hears his first name. Daichi doesn’t like using it in public too much, saying it’s reserved for the times when they’re alone and Suga doesn’t really mind, as long as he gets to call Daichi whatever he wishes (including ‘Dai-chan’ which Daichi insists on being a silly nickname). The use of his first name is also a sign that the bitterness has faded away from Daichi too, which relieves Suga majorly. He would hate to see his boyfriend upset again.

“It’s slightly – _hueeck_ – better, Dai-chan!” Suga widens his grin which makes Daichi smile too.

“That’s good.”

They move to sit on Suga’s bed immediately, disturbing Caramel’s peaceful cleaning session which sends the tubby into a hissy fit. Suga has always been confused by how much his cat despises his boyfriend, when even Jinx, who is her too-grumpy-for-his-own-good husband,adores him, though perhaps Jinx’s unlikely dedication is the exact reason why Caramel doesn’t like Daichi. She _has_ been known to be jealous.

“Your cat still doesn’t like me,” Daichi muses at his boyfriend.

“She’s just taking – _hueeck_ – her time.”

“She’s been taking her time for almost a year.”

Sugawara chuckles.

“Next – _hueeck_ – month already, huh?” He asks as Daichi lies down while pulling him down with him, placing Suga’s head onto his torso. Suga can feel his boyfriend’s heart beating in his chest, he even goes as far as to saying he can _hear_ it underneath his ear, pulsing slowly in its natural beat and putting his mind to ease. He likes closeness and he likes cuddling into Daichi’s warm embrace, feeling safe under the covers.

“It’s gone by so fast. I can’t believe you’re moving to Tokyo after graduation,” Daichi’s voice turns sad and nostalgic, like he’s remembering all the good times they’ve had and Suga closes his eyes to chase away the negative thoughts intruding his bubble of happiness. He doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to talk about it, doesn’t even want to listen to others talk about it.

“I – _hueeck_ – know. I’ll miss you – _hueeck_ – you know?” He replies, his mind reluctant to start the discussion of his depart, gently patting Daichi’s chest with his slender fingers. His silver hair floats across his closed eyes like silk, soft and shiny in the shadowy light of the room.

“I’ll come visit you, Kou-chan. You know I will.”

“It doesn’t – _hueeck_ – make it any – _hueeck_ – easier though,” Suga says as he flutters his eyes open, stopping the drumming of his fingers and turning his gaze up towards Daichi’s face.

It’s agonizing and it’s sour and it makes Suga frown just a little bit. Daichi’s embrace tightens around him, pulling him into an unconditional amount of heat and love, their eyes meeting in an unspoken agreement that the matter would not be brought up again tonight, due to the bittersweet feeling that is brushing across their hearts due to the conversation, smudging the innocence of the night.

The traces of sadness in Suga’s eyes dissolve into sparkling flakes of happiness, his mood changing quicker than Bokuto’s.

“Dai-chan? Could – _hueeck_ – you do something – _hueeck_ – for me?” Sugawara asks, picking himself up from his waist up so his legs straddle Daichi, looking him straight into the eyes. When the gaze in his boyfriend’s eyes turns questioning he leans back, before almost throwing himself back down, catching himself on his arms and positioning his face inches from Daichi’s.

“Kiss me?” He breathes out, heart heavy in his chest and eyes full of untold truths of love and bliss. Suga hears the breath hitch inside Daichi’s throat, his cheeks turning to fire as he leans up and touches his nose to Suga’s. Their stares are locked into a heated battle in which they can predict the outcome to be benefitting to both of them.

Suga presses his lips gently against Daichi’s, allowing them to linger long enough for the brief kiss to infiltrate his boyfriend’s morals and turn them into a disarray of what is right and wrong before he reluctantly pulls away. His cheeks turn red as well, a pair to match his boyfriend’s, legs entangled with Daichi’s as his breath becomes slower and heavier.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Daichi mumbles before he slams his lips back to Suga’s, feeling the silver head smile into the embrace. The kiss is different than the one before – it’s everything but fleeting, silky and delicate contrasting perfectly with the mellow peck they’d shared moments ago. Their mouths intertwine in a passionate dance, giving and taking equal measures of pleasure, biting and teasing until Suga starts nipping constantly on Daichi’s bottom lip using his gasps as a way to deepen the kiss.

“Koushi,” Daichi moans into the kiss, his words blurring in with the groans and whimpers while his lips take charge of Sugawara’s.  All at once, Suga finds himself turned over and pushed into the pillows, flipped over by Daichi who has used the strength of his arms to gain control of their movements.

Fingers tangle into his hair, grabbing and pulling at the silver strands and Suga returns the favour by clutching harshly onto the fabric Daichi’s worn out jumper, much like he did at school, only this time his hands aren’t seeking safety, but the warmth of lust and passion that is electrifying the air between them.

Daichi suddenly breaks the kiss, lifting himself off of Suga’s body, both of them breathing heavily into the heated air of the room.

“Your cat is staring at me.”

Suga snaps his head around in various directions until his eyes settle on Jinx and Caramel who are curled up in the corner of the room on one of the many scratchers, the latter with her eyes wide open, glaring at his boyfriend vigorously. He doesn’t even know how Daichi managed to notice his _cat_ of all things, when he was lying unravelled below him.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Suga apologizes and tilts his head slightly to the right, beaming back up at Daichi who appears to be both uncomfortable and disgruntled. Silence takes over the room as they stay in the same position, conversing with the feelings in each-other’s eyes until Daichi gives into a sigh and tumbles over onto his back next to Suga, squishing the covers beneath him.

Suga responsively shuffles onto his side and uses his arm to trace over his boyfriend’s bicep gingerly, turning after his boyfriend like a sunflower to the sun. The beaming grin changes into a soft hearty smile and his breathing pattern alters itself back to normal.

“Koushi, what will we do after?”

“Hmmh,” Suga hums softly. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that now?”

“Yeah, but I can’t help –“ Daichi’s eyes widen slowly and his head turns to the right abruptly, his eyes staring at Suga’s. The setter can see flecks of disbelief in them, swimming in and out of the brown irises, intertwined with the still present mist of darkening desires.

“What is it Dai-chan?” Suga asks in a sing-song tune, ignoring the tension flooding the room.

“You – your hiccups! They’re gone!”

“Huh?”

Genuine surprise floods the insides of Suga’s brain. He hadn’t even noticed the absence of the air bubbles hounding the air around him, it seemed so natural to be without them. And they really are gone, permanently this time, because no matter how much he tries to feel for them (it’s not like he wants them back, but just in case) he can’t find a single one. In the slight moment of realisation that they really are gone, Suga forgets all about his parents and sister being asleep, shouting Daichi’s name in joy while his boyfriend looks at him half-stunned.

A few moments pass and Suga suddenly grasps at what he’s done, clasping his hands over his mouth and listening carefully for any suspicious sounds his parents may cause if they’ve woken up. He doesn’t have to wait long, the gentle footsteps that belong to his mother come pacing down the hall soon enough making Suga panic.

The first thing he does is turn off the light, slamming his hand on the switch and hiding beneath the covers while Daichi stumbles into his closet, closing the doors behind him.  

“Koushi? Is everything okay?” His mother asks as she opens the door to his room, her sleepy frame blocking the light that seeps into the dark room from the hallway. Her silver hair is hanging down to her waist which he is not used to, since she likes keeping it in a tidy bun and she’s wearing a satin night gown Suga definitely didn’t need to know she owned.

“Yes, mum. Go back to sleep,” he mumbles, doing his best to sound as sleepy as possible, hoping his act is brilliant enough to convince her he’d just woken up.

“Are you sure? We heard a shout and – “

“Mum, it’s alright. You can go to bed.” Suga interrupts.

A rough cough leaves the closet at the exact moment Suga’s mother steps into the room and sits down on the edge of his bed. Suga’s eyes travel from her, to the closet and back to her again, hoping Daichi will keep quiet. If she found out about Daichi, he may as well kiss his volleyball privileges goodbye.

“You know you can talk to me about anything right?” She reassures Suga, the worrying tone he knows badly concealed behind her voice.

“Of course, mum.” He replies, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand. Luckily his idiot of a boyfriend isn’t shuffling around anymore, a wise decision on his part, nor is he coughing or causing any other sounds that might give away his position.

“Anything, alright?”

“I know, I know. Now go back to your room, you have work early, don’t you?” Suga fusses.

“Ah, always so worrisome,” she says and Suga gives her a stern look. Sometimes he wonders about who the real adult in their house is, and it’s obviously not his mother.

“Goodnight mum.” He calls after her as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her, waiting until he hears her call back, her voice barely a whisper when it reaches his ears, followed by the slide of another door.

Daichi bursts out of the closet immediately, tumbling out almost like a little kitten still unable to walk.

“I almost drowned in your clothes, Koushi.” Daichi whispers urgently. His arms wave around frantically at which Suga can only chuckle while he pulls off his covers and turns the lights back on. Suga doesn’t believe he has _that_ many clothes though, since most of them have been stolen from Daichi (which his boyfriend somehow hasn’t managed to notice).

“Sorry, sorry!”

“So what happened to your hiccups?” Daichi questions, his face eager to find the reason.

“I don’t know,” Suga scratches the back of his neck. “They were there before we kissed, they weren’t there after. I’d say _someone_ found the perfect cure.”

“Huh? Who?! I have to thank them right away! Suga, who was it?” Daichi rampages around the room, looking under the bad, behind the desk and inside the closet he was just in until he reaches a conclusion. “Oh, right!”

“You’re a dork,” Suga chuckles, shaking his head.

“Ah, but I’m your dork,” Daichi beams before he cups Suga’s cheek and presses his lips upon his boyfriend’s forehead, followed by his nose and both his cheeks, before he finally settles before his lips.

“Then what are you waiting for, Dork-chan?” Suga murmurs as he leans as close as possible to Daichi’s body. His skin is catching fire in all the places Daichi has touched him, his shirt riding up his back enough for him to feel the chill of the room tingling up his spine and the contrast between the two is making him go half mad with longing.

Then, his lips are consumed in fire too, as Daichi presses them against his, not even waiting to deepen the kiss, but pushing straight through Suga’s miserable defences, whimpering helplessly when his tongue entwines with Daichi’s.

The craving Suga feels for closeness only worsens as he pulls Daichi even closer to his heated chest, palming the back of his boyfriend’s head and clutching onto his waist like he’s about to fall off the edge of a cliff and Daichi is the only lifeline he has. Somewhere in the process they fall on the bed, their weight making it squeak beneath the pressure as they tumble around in the volleyball-print covered sheets, legs rubbing together in a messy embrace.

With a hesitating sigh on his lips, Suga presses one last kiss onto Daichi’s lips before moving down his neck to the crease between his collarbone and shoulder. He stops there and turns his hazel eyes upwards, meeting Daichi’s in an intoxicating gaze.

“I love you,” he whispers and gently pecks the crease letting the feeling of his lips linger on Daichi’s tanned skin. He moves slightly further up and stops at the edge of his neck, repeating the process there until the room is filled with the sound of slight kisses and the luminous ‘I love you’-s Suga insists on mumbling before each peck.

“Koushi,” Daichi whines as the kisses get more intense, Suga now nibbling slightly harsher at the skin and leaving red marks behind, knowing they’ll bruise by morning. When he finally removes himself from Daichi’s neck and lets the colder air take his place, his boyfriend has melted into a half-puddle of pleasure, sinking into the bed with his eyes closed, mumbling his name over and over like a prayer.

“Let’s save this for next month, alright Dai-chan?” Suga proposes, though he’s trying very hard not to kiss Daichi again, especially when he’s sprawled out like a cat amongst the pillows. Daichi only nods and Suga feels a tide of relief wash over him, because he doesn’t know what he’d done if Daichi had refused, what with his addicting kisses Daichi insists on torturing him with.

Sugawara lowers himself onto Daichi’s chest again, this time wrapping his arms around him with a gentler and more tamed undertone, Daichi caressing the small of his back with his soft fingertips while Suga wraps the covers over them.

That is the way they fall asleep, cuddling into one another like the cats that join them sometime in the middle of the night. It’s also the way Suga’s mother catches them, a knowing smile on her lips, because there’s no way she wouldn’t have figured it out the nights before, what with all the noise coming out of her son’s room.

 

 

“Hey, Suga-san, you never told us how you got rid of the hiccups? Did you sleep them off?” Hinata asks about a month after the incident and Suga can only smile secretively, his eyes wondering to Daichi who is standing by the new set of balls that arrived to the gym.

“You could say so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you've come this far! Also congratulations on not getting annoyed or bored with this.  
> Feedback is always appreciated, so if you liked it please leave a little something to let me know you did!  
> Have a nice day/night full of fluffy haikyuu cuddles!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://teikalliste.tumblr.com/)


End file.
